Blood brothers
by phoebe411
Summary: when two boys run away things turn for the worst pls R
1. Chapter 1

Blood brothers

"My turn with the knife" Justin said to his best friend Ben.

"One sec." Ben said sliding the knife off his hand.

After they both cut their arms they rubbed their blood on each other.

"Now, where brothers" Justin said grinning.

"Wyatt, Chris, Mel, get up" Piper said waking up children.

Melinda yawned getting out of bed. She got dressed into her see-through shirt and pink mini-skirt, over that she put a sundress so her parents wouldn't get mad over her outfit. Melinda ran down stairs.

"Hold it" Wyatt said looking at his sister.

"What's going on" Piper said looking at her children.

"Look at her clothes" Wyatt said.

"Yeah, there nice" Piper said

"No she's hiding something under it" Wyatt said.

"Lift" Piper said, "go to your room and change for school, you're grounded for one week."

"FINE" Melinda screamed.

"Hey, what's with your arms?" Chris asked his classmates Ben and Justin.

"Uh, we fell off our bikes" lied Justin.

"O-Kay" Chris said, "Does it hurt?"

"A little but it was worth it" replied Ben.

"Worth what?" asked Chris.

The two boys stormed into class. In class Chris kept starring at Ben and Justin. They started to twitch, and then their eyes grew red and the boys ran out of the school.

No one had seen Ben or Justin since that day.

"We should go to a doctor" Ben said scared.

"NO!!" Justin screamed, "If you ever betray me I will hunt you down."

Ben looked a scared and confused. Was Justin a friend or an enemy? Ben ran not knowing where to go just trying to get rid of Justin.

There at the end of the block was Justin.

"How did you do that?" asked Ben.

"Pretty cool huh?" replied Justin.

"That's not normal, get away from me" Ben said.

"FINE" Justin said fiercely.

Later that day at the hospital.

"This is different" the doctor said.

"What?" asked Ben.

"we need to give you some blood tests, just get a parent or guardian's signature here and we can start" said the doctor.

"I'm an orphan with no guardian" sighed Ben.

"then the orphanage will sign it" said the doctor.

"I ran away from them" said Ben, "a former friend and I did."

"I'll sort things out with the orphanage" said the doctor.

"No, just give me the operation and I will go back," Ben promised, "please."

"fine" said the doctor.

Back at the Halliwell manor.

Ding-dong

"I'll get it" Leo said.

"I heard you guys can help me" said Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what exactly happened" Leo asked Ben.

"You better sit for this." Ben said

After he explained everything Leo's eyes widened.

"Honey, I think you should come here for this", Leo said calling Piper.

"What is it, oh... hello," Piper said.

"This boy is in Chris's class, he needs some help." Leo explained.

"Chris is right here. Do you need some help with your homework?" Piper asked Ben.

"I think Justin's trying to kill me." Ben explained.

"Who's that?" Piper asked.

"That's my former best friend." Ben replied.

"So you need our help?" Piper asked.

"Yah." Ben responded.

Chris and Melinda walked into the room. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I need your parents help." Ben explained.

"You know that we're witches?" Melinda asked.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Never mind that." Piper said.

"So where can we find Justin?" Piper asked.


	3. Chapter 3

While they where searching for Justin, Ben told the Halliwells about what the doctor had said.

"Apparently there was some type of chemical in the air when we cut our arms," sighed Ben.

"Then you'll be affected soon," said Chris.

"Yeah," said Ben, "But worst of all Justin wants to kill me and once as he hears about you, he'll kill all of you and generations of Halliwells."

"Then we will just have to stop him won't we?" Melinda said.

"When you see us doing weird things and Mel shaking the earth, don't be freaked out we're still good," said Wyatt.

"What?" asked Ben.

"You'll see," Piper said.

Ben started to shake, and then his face turned blue.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Hu-r-ry" Ben said faintly.

Leo stopped to heal Ben while the others kept searching for Justin. After Ben was healed he told Leo something.

"the doctor told me something else, that since me and Justin shared blood if one dies the other dies with him, so when you kill Justin your killing me too, just do not tell Piper she has a heart of gold and would never let me die for her sake" said Ben.

"We can't kill you I mean also Mel has a crush on you!" declared Leo.

"Think about it, me or the world?" said Ben, "say sorry to Mel for me though.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the alley Piper and her kids were fighting Justin.

"He is too powerful" groaned Wyatt.

Chris stopped fighting, "We shouldn't do this, its Ben's battle" Chris said.

"I can't let him do that" said Melinda, "I won't let you."

"If we Justin why would Ben?" asked Piper.

"They have the same rank in power; I just figured it out if Justin dies so dies so does Ben."

"How do you figure that?" Melinda asked hoping that her brother was wrong.

"Well they have the same blood when their not family, same chemical in their bodies, and powers, and power level" Said Chris.

"So they go as one and that is why we can't beat Justin" said Piper.

"Yup, Ben is the only one who can kill him" said Chris.

Chris and Wyatt orbed out to get Ben and their father.

"Dad, Ben we need you, we know that if Justin dies you die, we also know that you're the only one who can save us" said Chris.

"What can I do?" asked Ben.

"I'm sorry to say this, you'll have to sacrifice yourself" said Wyatt.

Ben gulped, "I'll do it."


End file.
